When Tomorrow Comes
by RavenSolstice
Summary: Gin goes with Aizen. What will happen to him and Rangiku? Will they still get back together? Or will Rangiku find somebody else? Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and the characters! Sorry for forgetting to put disclaimer!
1. Melancholy

When Tomorrow Comes

Melancholy

Rangiku stood outside the porch of her quaint little house, leaning against the wooden railings. Garbed only in the rose pink terry robe given to her by Inoue from the mortal world, she stared at nothing in particular, the night air cool against her exposed skin.

Gin had agreed to have dinner with her. The foods she was preparing still cooking in pots and pans in her tiny kitchen, which also served as dining/living room. She went back inside to start preparing the table and see if the foods are ready.

Sitting in front of the table after setting up everything, Rangiku thought of what to wear. "I have to get ready. Gin will be here in less than an hour."

She went in to her room and started rummaging in her chest of kimonos. She chose a black kimono made of silk. An image of a woman standing at the edge of a mountain cliff staring at the sun setting down was embroidered at the bottom half of the kimono. It was a mirage of colors. It was Gin's gift for her on her last birthday.

Standing up, she put on the kimono over the peach chemise robe she was wearing as an undergarment. Rangiku then tied a wide pearl-white sash around her waist to keep her kimono close. She coiled her long blond tresses and chose a mother-of-pearl comb to stay her hair in place. It was another gift from Gin.

There was a soft pitter-patter of footsteps just outside the door of her room. Opening the sliding door, she was met with Gin's slightly frowning face.

"Ichimaru-taichou, I am glad you are able to come," Rangiku said playfully with a smile, making a mocking bow.

The gesture brought a smile to Ichimaru's lips. "I am very honored to have been invited by you, Matsumoto-san. How could I possibly let it pass?"

Rangiku laughed, holding out her hand to Gin. Taking it, he remarked, "I see you are dressed exquisitely," smiling still.

It's good to see him without his mask, she thought. "We haven't done this for quite some time. I wanted this night to be special."

He opened his eyes. She thought she saw sadness in the deep red depths. But he dropped his lids too soon for her to be sure.

"Aren't you going to invite me to sit and eat?" He asked teasingly.

Rangiku laughed in response. She seems to laugh a lot in his presence. "Please join me at the dinner table, Ichimaru-san."

They talked about their day, mostly about the responsibilities and missions and paperwork piled high on their tables. Gin was mostly subdued throughout dinner. It did not escape Rangiku's notice.

After dinner, Rangiku cleared the table and began cleaning the dishes, bowls, and pots and pans. To her surprise, Gin stood up and helped her wash and dry them. Mostly, he just sits and waits for her to finish while drinking sake. It was a rare thing for him to do. Helping her with her chores.

His moves, they were melancholic. "Maybe he's just tired. He's a captain after all, with plenty of responsibilities," she surmised.

Having finished Gin hurriedly dried his hands with the rag hanging by a hook beside the dish rack and walked to the door. Turning around he said, "I am leaving now."

"Aren't you going to stay for a little more while? I missed you."

At those words, he muttered a fetid curse and strode back in front of her. "Rangiku," he breathed, his lips a millimeter away from hers, staring into her sad, questioning eyes.

"Gin, I–"

He grabbed her, pressing her body close to his, her chest flush to his and claimed her slightly parting lips.

His kiss was fierce, hungry, passionate…and said volumes.

"Oh, yes. We haven't done this for quite some time."


	2. Silent Betrayal

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach and everything regarding it!

* * *

**When Tomorrow Comes**

**Silent Betrayal**

Rangiku slowly opened her eyes. It was still dark. Suddenly, she became aware of a weight, over her legs. Turning around her head, she was met with the sight of Gin's serene sleeping face, white locks partially covering his right eye. This was a first. He's never stayed the night at her place. Always when she wakes up, she finds herself half clothed and alone. But now she was completely naked, with Gin.

Turning around her body completely flush with his, she reached out her left hand, intending to brush away the locks covering part of his handsome face. She almost screamed with surprise when Gin abruptly captured her wrist.

Huffing indignantly, she tried to pull her hand saying, "I was only going to brush my hair!"

"Oh?" he said tauntingly, eyes open. "Then why was it that your hand was at an odd direction?"

Oh! He's really infuriating! What with that gleam in his eyes and mocking smile on his lips.

Gin released her hand. He touched the side of her face with the tips of fingers.

She purred.

In his eyes was a feral gleam. She shivered, not with cold but with excitement. It was a sign that he wasn't going to be a gentleman this time. That he was going to take her rough and hard, over again, until he was either spent or satiated. The latter she doubt would ever happen.

She could feel his arousal against her abdomen. Heat started to pool in between her thighs.

Gin cupped the back of Rangiku's head. And slowly, ever slowly, lessened the distance between their faces. He could now feel her breath on his face. It excited him more. He wanted to take her now, minus the foreplay. But no, he's going to hold on to his control. This night, he'll make this night special for his sweet Rangiku.

He touched his lips to hers. Gently nipping, probing, intensifying. His tongue traced the outline of her lips. He coaxed them open, plunging his tongue. Their tongues engaged in a battle.

Withdrawing from the kiss, Gin rolled Rangiku onto her back, a small smile playing on his face while doing so. He dipped his head to capture her lips again. She opened her mouth. He plunged his tongue to probe the secrets of its depths, his hands roaming the sides of her body, fingers tantalizingly grazing the sides of her breasts and nipples when his hands passed by them, begging more of his touch.

She arched her back, unashamedly rubbing her lower body against Gin's arousal, begging, her lips still locked with his, tongues intertwined, her right hand buried in his hair, the other clutched against his shoulder.

He raised his head and lovingly looked her in her impassioned, begging eyes.

Gin conceded at her eyes' silent request. He started kissing her throat, down to the hollow between her breasts. He pinched one tautened peak, sucking at the other, eliciting moans from Rangiku.

One hand travelled downward to cup her aching sex. She shivered involuntarily.

"Gin," she breathed.

"What is it, my dear Rangiku? What do you want?" Gin slid one finger between her feminine folds. "This?"

"Yes. Ughn... more. Please... "

He slipped one finger inside her, and began to slide it in and out. Adding another digit, he quickened his pace. Sensing her near her climax, he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his penis.

Rangiku gasped, opening her eyes, to meet Gin's. She came in time with his first thrust.

Gin slowly slid himself in and out of her tight wetness, stoking the embers of her passion until it once again blazed anew with his own fire.

Rangiku raised her hips in time with his thrusts, urging him to go deeper, faster.

"Look at me, Rangiku. I want to look into your eyes when you come for me. Say my name," he rasped quickening the pace of his thrusts.

She obeyed his command, smiling, "Aishiteru, Gin."

And they both reached the peak of their passion together.

* * *

It was as if the wind itself was wailing at the injustice of the persecution of Kuchiki Rukia-san. Everybody was silent, solemn. Each thinking differently, each having different opinions of the situation. As for Rangiku, she believed that Rukia-san should not be persecuted. She had valid reasons for what she did.

Heads turned at the arrival of Kuchiki Byakuya-san, captain of the sixth squad and adopted brother to Rukia-san. Strangers were willing to risk their lives to help Rukia-san, breaking rules, entering Seiritei illegally, but this man. She shook her head. Eyebrows were raised at his decision to help his sister. It certainly raised hers. She sighed once again, earning herself a withering look from her captain, Hitsugaya Toshirou-san.

Kuchiki-san to her was a cold man. Silent, mysterious but enigmatic nonetheless. Perhaps, she thinks him thus because she does not know him well, unlike gin whom she knows very well inside and out. Or so she thinks.

There was a commotion. One thing led to another. Rangiku was caught up in the action. Gin, her mind cried furiously. She found herself fighting him.

She couldn't bring herself to ask, "Why?" Her heart refused to accept that Gin has betrayed not only her but the whole of Seirete as well.

Aizen now had possession of that which he and his company betrayed everybody for. It was he who had set everything up. He put the life of Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends and that of Rukia-san for his own selfish reasons.

Circles of light appeared upon Aizen, Tousen and Gin. The lights were passages from the spirit world to that of the hollows.

"If you had waited a little more, we could have been together."

* * *

Note: I won't be following the timeline of the anime itself.

PS: Please bear with the lemon. I don't know how to write such scenes very well. Comments? Suggestions? I'm open to them. Thanks a lot for reading my story.


	3. Embers

When Tomorrow Comes

Embers

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and all related trademarks. Only my imagination is my own.

* * *

The sentiments of Matsumoto Rangiku

The fire that once burned

With his cruel hand

He had extinguished

Oh! What use are eyes

For they are blind

To the pains of the heart

Can you not see what is beyond?

There is nothing left but embers

Stowed away in the dark

Glowing still, glowing still

Waiting, ever waiting

For the light

That will spark a new fire

* * *

Ps: I'm so sorry for taking months… comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Please no profanities.


	4. Comfort in Your Company

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Just my imagination.

* * *

**Comfort in Your Company**

She mourns for him again, he thought in disgust.

Since the day the three captains rebelled, he has been secretly watching Rangiku. He feared that she might do something rash in the current state she's in.

When there were people around, she seemed to be back to her usual jovial self. But he knew better. There were moments when he caught her having a faraway look on her face, signifying that her mind was drifting to thoughts of the traitor.

He sighed, leaning his arm against the tree from where he was standing, watching her.

I ought to leave, he said to himself. I gain nothing from watching her wallow in her misery over that man,

Sighing once again, he shook his head. He has been sighing a lot these days.

He sighed.

And laughed at himself, at his stupidity. If the other Shinigami could see him now they'd think he has gone mad. Or maybe possessed.

He shot one last lingering glance at the lonely woman staring at the moon. He hoped fervently that tomorrow she would be herself once more. With no misery hidden in the depths of her eyes.

* * *

Rangiku took her eyes for a moment from the sky aglitter with millions of stars. And blinked. She thought she saw a figure move away from the tree standing a few feet from her house.

She squinted. There was no one standing there or even moving away.

I must be going crazy. I'm starting to see things that aren't even there. If only –

"Oi, Rangiku!" a shout interrupted her train of thoughts.

Abarai Renji.

She sighed. Whether it was in relief or annoyance for the interruption, she herself couldn't even decide.

"What brings you here, Abarai-san?" she asked the moment Renji stepped onto her porch.

A frown creased Renji's forehead upon hearing her words. "Hey, you're being cold. Am I not welcome here?"

She sighed.

"You've been sighing a lot."

"I know. You don't have to tell me."

She sighed. Again.

They looked at each other. And for no apparent reason burst out laughing.

"That was refreshing. I can't remember really laughing in the past few days."

"If I may say so, you look a lot better," complimented Renji.

"Why? I look bad before I laughed?" she asked, feigning a wounded look.

He hastened to put to rights his mistake, "Ha?! Uhm. No. No. of course, you looked good before that!"

"Are you making passes at me, Renji?" Rangiku coyly asked, fluttering her lashes in a coquettish manner. She edged closer to him and tiptoed so that she was looking directly in his eyes, her body pressed against his.

Renji's face grew hot.

"Eh?!" he exclaimed. "What?! Uh… Uhm… No, no, of course not." He shook his head fervently, hands raised.

"You don't find me attractive? Aw… I'm hurt."

He gulped. This is not what he had in mind when he decided to come here.

"Hahaha!" Rangiku burst out laughing. "I was just kidding. You should have seen the expression on your face. You looked ridiculous."

"Oi! Don't do that again. That was scary," Renji complained with a frown.

"Abarai Renji, lieutenant of the sixth squad under Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou, afraid of that kind of situation? Hmmm… interesting piece of information," she teased.

Ugh. The smile playing on her lips and the mischievous twinkle in her eyes said it all. He fell for a damn trap.

Rangkiku smiled. She felt like it's been eons since she felt this lighthearted and at ease. When Gin left – no – I'm not going to think of him, she berated herself with a frown.

Noticing for the first time the two ceramic bottles on her porch table, she asked, "What are those for?" the writing on them read, "Sake."

Rangiku looked at Renji in question.

"Ah… I just thought you may be running out of them already."

Without a word she turned around and entered her house, feeling Renji's stare burning her back. She went straight to the cupboard where she kept her bottles of sake.

There was still one left. She reached out her left hand to shake it. Sure enough it was empty.

I guess I should thank him for bringing me two measly bottles of sake.

Standing up she brushed the dirt from her kimono and started walking out back.

"Thank you for your consideration," she said tartly.

He gave her a droll look.

"Ah, Renji!" she started suddenly. "Did you notice anybody walking from the road to my house on your way here?"

"No, I didn't. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nevermind."

"Rangiku, if you ever need a drinking buddy, I'm just around."

Without a by-your-leave Renji moved from the railing, walked off the porch and into the engulfing night.

"Renji!" She called out, one arm stretched out as if to pull him back.

He paused for a moment, waiting for her to speak.

A few seconds passed yet he did not hear her utter a single sound.

He started home.

Rangiku put her arm down and straightened herself. He can be very mysterious when he chooses to.

* * *

Minna! So sorry for updating so late! I'm also accepting suggestions and comments. :) Please review. :)


	5. Three Steps Forward

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. Need I say more?

* * *

Three Steps Forward

* * *

He's missing her. Terribly. But it was something he does now want to admit to himself; much less to another soul.

There was nothing much to see in this barren place. Except for the seemingly endless expanse of desert sand. And no other life save for the occasional hollow. And the two other captains and the Arrancars, of course. How could he forget their existence?

It can sure get cold to the extremes out here, he thought. The wind was howling. The sound it produced was chilling. It was as if it shares his inner agony and was lamenting with him.

He shivered. He knew that it was not because of the cold. But he would rather pretend that it was than acknowledge the real reason. It would be like saying that he was weak.

The preparations for the fruition of their plans were nearing completion. One more sacrifice…

He stifled a sigh. He did not want to dwell on the repercussions of their rash and callous actions. When Aizen first presented the proposed plan of actions, they sounded agreeable to his ears and so he agreed.

To rule over the world of the hollows as kings, as a triumvirate, with no one to direct their actions, to just give orders and do nothing much themselves. They have achieved it. He has achieved it. However, to gain is to lose and to lose is to gain. It was the rule of the universe. In order to get hold of something you desire, one must pay an equal price.

The next time they meet. What would happen? He shook his head. He could easily answer that question himself? Did he need ask? There was no doubt about it. He knew it would be what would happen. Their next meeting would not be of warm and loving greetings. It will be of disappointment, of betrayal and of hate. Because their next meeting would be in the battlefield.

Admonishing himself, he said quietly under his breath, "I'm already here. I must give the past and regrets no more room."

In his silently bleeding heart, "Sayonara, Rangiku."

* * *

Footsteps approached from behind him. He did not need to turn to know who it was Tousen.

"Aizen-sama wishes to meet with us together with the Arrancars."

"After you," Gin said in reply.

Tousen turned and walked away. Ichimaru followed him to the throne room where they hold meetings, with or without their minions. All of the Arrancars were already there, gathered according to the numbers emblazoned on various parts of their bodies. His eyes immediately sought the figure of their mastermind, resting on the mammoth stone throne. He was lazily lounging there, a mocking smile on his lips. Their eyes met for a brief moment. There was something in Aizen's eyes. Like a message.

He cursed silently, turning his attention unto the gathered Arrancars. There were some things he'd rather not thing about. Things he would like to bury in the deepest recess of his brain, where they'd stay put and never see the light of his conscious mind ever again.

* * *

He seems hot and bothered. "Trying to forget all about it, eh? I won't allow it." He chuckled to himself. "No, I won't. I will certainly make sure you remember it with every single breath you take."

Seeing that everybody was seated and comfortable, Aizen asked, "Shall we start?"

* * *

Msg: I know that this story is rated M+. But so far there has only been one chapter with lemon. You must be wondering.

Next chapter coming soon. Be forwarned of lemony yaoi.

Comments and suggestions will be greatly appreciated.

Ja!


	6. Unstill Nights

Disclaimer: I own not Bleach and related trademarks.

* * *

Unstill Nights

* * *

"Uhn… Yamete kudasai. Please stop. I can't stand this anymore," he begged. He gritted his teeth and tightly clutched at the sheets of the bed. His body was bathed in sweat. The bed sheets were equally soaked. He was trying hard not to buck his hips to get more pleasure from the hot cavern encasing his pulsating member.

"You – " he stopped speaking and gasped, arching his back off the bed, head thrown back, eyes closed as he savored the ecstasy and pleasure he felt at that moment having the head of his penis gently nibbled and sucked.

His lover laughed at his reaction. He moaned. The vibrations snaking through from tip to end of his cock were enough to send him off the edge. He took a deep breath as if trying to cool his highly heated and impassioned self. Feeling his member being freed from its prison, he heaved a sigh of relief. The action made him aware that he was still as hard as a rock.

He muttered a fetid curse. And yelped.

His cock was being sucked in a delightful manner that one might a spoon surrounded by a sweet treat. He hissed. At the rate things are going, he's going to go mad if he does not find his release soon.

A hand started caressing his inner thigh. Coupled with the sensation of a tongue lapping at the underside of his cock incessantly, his control snapped.

He buried one hand in his lover's silky locks and bucked his hips to intensify his own pleasure.

He felt a tingly sensation coursing from the middle of his belly to the tip of his dick. He closed his eyes and cried out in bliss. He finally found release.

* * *

Gin came awake with a gasp. His eyes anxiously studied the ceiling and the surroundings as much as the dim light could illuminate. He patted the bed, the pillows, and looked at the sheets. He gave a sigh that reverberated throughout the room. He was on his own bed, in his own room, all right. What had transpired moments ago, thank heavens was just a dream that has repeatedly visited him for countless nights.

"Not a dream, no," he hastened to correct his own thoughts. "A nightmare."

How he wished he'd never have to sleep a wink again. Or have a second of idleness. He does not wish to be able to remember that moment of weakness, when one thing led to another.

Gin laid his right arm over closed eyes, trying to go back to the realm of unconsciousness. "No matter if my sleep is riddled with nightmares. I will not allow him to see how much affected I am," he vowed.

He sat up in bed and reached for the glass of water on the nightstand on the left side of his bed. It was mercifully cold. In a few seconds, he relieved the glass of its contents down to the last tiniest drop.

The glass was still coated with numerous beads of moisture. He rubbed it across his forehead, making a path to his neck, ending at the hollow at the base. It felt like heaven. Almost. His body was still feverish, swathed in sweat. He felt sticky all over. The results of the dream, he had no doubt.

He started to get up from his bed, intending to take a bath. The morning is still hours away. But he knew he would not be able to go back to sleep, much less an uneventful slumber.

Entering the bathroom, Gin shed the kimono he went to sleep in on the tiled surface of the floor. He turned on the shower knob and was immediately assailed with bitingly cold water.

Ducking his head under the spray, he leaned both hands against the wall on the sides of the shower, sighing, contemplating on the events that led to his breaking down and ultimate embarrassment.

"I shouldn't have given in, shouldn't have allowed myself to be sweet-talked," he murmured to himself. "Now I must pay for that one mistake for all of my nights."

Gin fell silent, continually allowing the rivulets of water to cool his heated body from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

The door to the bathroom swung open. He pretended not to notice the entrance of the newcomer although his hairs seem to be standing to attention. Instead he grabbed a soap from the rack in front of him and started lathering his neck and torso.

He could hear the other person breathing heavily. Footsteps started making their way to him. He paid no heed. Next thing he knew though, the newcomer's chest was plastered against his back. The man's breath was hot on his neck. Goosebumps broke through his body. He had to check himself before he started to shiver and he let show how his presence bothered him.

Closing his eyes, he hissed, "What do you want now, Aizen?"

Aizen chuckled, pressing himself closer to Gin, letting him feel his hardness. "You might want to answer your own question."

Silence fell. Neither of them spoke a word, uttered a sound. Only the spraying of the water is audible. And their labored breathing.

Aizen splayed his left hand on Gin's chest, pinching a nipple. The other was covering Gin's hand which was, incidentally, frozen at the juncture between his thigh and penis. "I have come to remind you. Don't think I'll let you off the hook easily, Ichimaru Gin."

"I don't need any reminding from you!" he venomously spat, shaking off Aizen's hand.

"Just making sure," he shrugged.

He stepped away from Gin. Spying a bunch of towels neatly stacked in a wooden stool outside the shower are, he snagged one and started drying himself. He then took the soap from Gin's hand and put it back in its place.

"Rinse yourself and get dry and sleep some more," Aizen ordered.

"I'm not your pet!"

"Remember, Gin, remember."

Aizen's voice was full of malice as he left Gin to simmer by himself.

* * *

What is it that Aizen wants Gin to remember which the latter wishes to forget? Stay tuned if you want to find out. Teehee… ^_^


	7. In the Veil of Darkness

This is a fanfiction afterall... And btw, don't own Bleach...

* * *

In the Veil of Darkness

* * *

"Tsk."

It's funny how even a tiny sound can convey a great feeling of distaste.

He had been observing Gin since the fateful day of rebellion and conquest of Hueco Mundo. And he did not like what he had so far observed.

Outside appearances deceive. He himself was a testament to that age-old adage. And now so is Gin. Only he, Aizen Sosuke, knew what was really going on beyond the cheerful, yet icy, exterior of Ichimaru Gin. And he intended to take matters into his own hands. Literally.

It was completely, utterly useless that he had begged to retire to his chambers early. He lay on his bed for hours grasping at elusive sleep that allowed him to touch his hand to it but danced away the moment he tried to capture it. Like a woman teasing him, challenging, daring him to catch her.

He cursed. That was one area of his memories that he did not care to visit. But the more he tried not to remember, the more often those long buried (or so he thought) memories popped up unbidden into his consciousness.

Call him weak, but hell, he'd rather not venture there because of the pain.

Urgent knocks on his door broke his reverie which he – though he did not want to admit it – was thankful for. "Who could it be in this ungodly hour?" he complained.

He opened the door, ready to blast away the head of whichever dumbass dared to bother him. Just as Gin was about to raise his hand, his eyes fell upon Aizen's smiling face.

"Ah! Roundin' up your comrades and minions, eh? What's the fuss so late at night?" he commented drily.

"Drop it," Aizen's tone was firm with command, making it clear that he will brook no disobedience, even from one he would call friend.

"Eh? Don't know what ya talkin' 'bout," Ichimaru's eternal smile slipped into a frown, his forehead creasing.

"I said drop the pretense, Gin. You don't have to keep it up when you're alone with me," Aizen calmly explained.

He became somber. He should probably invite Aizen in but –

"May I come in?" Aizen interrupted his mulling.

Not willing to risk insulting hi, Gin invited the former 3rd squad captain in.

Quitely, Aizen snuck up behind Gin.

"Would you –"

"Allow me to help you forget her," Aizen said in his ear, his hands caressing Gin's arms.

A jolt of shock, a shiver of pleasure. Those were what he felt when Aizen blew in his ear and gently nibbled the sensitive lobe.

His eyesight became hazy; a soft moan escaped his barely parted lips. Not a single thought in his head but of the myriad of sensations.

Aizen undid the bow that held close Gin's robe together. His hand slowly trailed a burning path from his chest at the tantalizing curls at the base of his manhood. He took off the robe and allowed it to pool at their feet.

The brown-haired ex-captain then took care of his own clothing, letting them fall to the cold marble floor. Aizen turned Gin to face him and raised his face to him. He started to nibble on the delectable lower lip, sucked it, and earned for himself another lustful moan. Finally, he claimed his lips with a searing kiss.

He drew Gin closer in his embrace, his arms going round him, not willing to let go as he plundered the former's mouth. He thrust his tongue in, urging the other man to respond.

When a moment ago Gin's arms were limp by his sides, they were now exploring the contours of Aizen's body. As if they had a mind of their own, his hands came to rest at Aizen's hips.

He responded to Aizen's kiss with fervor like a drowning man wishing to experience one last bout of ecstasy before he sinks. He grinded his hips shamelessly, his own hardness to the other man's.

He didn't know who led whom to the bed but the next thing he became aware of was of him pinned to the bed beneath Aizen Sosuke.

Gin pulled Aizen's head to him. Becoming aggressive he kissed him with the fervor of all his pent-up, unconsumed emotions.

One hand was entangled in lush brown locks. The other freely roaming and experiencing a body once prohibited and had never touched in such a manner before. His hand came to rest on one smooth butt cheek. Overcame by a feeling of impishness, he playfully gave it a pinch.

Extricating himself from Gin's lips and embrace, Aizen barked "What in the world did you do that for?" looking really pissed.

He made the mistake of looking into Gin's passion misted eyes. He stopped in mid-tirade. The eyes he saw were different from those he was used to seeing after they left their own world. Gin's eyes were devoid of those haunting emotions that he hated to perceive. In their place was something impish, childish almost.

"For that you're going to be punished."

He bound Gin's wrists with one hand. That done, he proceeded to suck at the indentation at the base of his throat.

Gin lay there. Almost helpless, allowing the other man to hold the reins. He was willing to go wherever he would be led.

His breaths were starting to come out as short gasps. It felt like his whole being was on fire. If this didn't stop soon, he didn't know what would become of both of them.

Aizen started a slow, fiery trail from there to his nipples. Puckering, begging to be given lavish attention.

Gin arched slightly his back off the bed. He moaned as one sensitive bud was deliciously bitten. He pressed on Aizen's head, giving him an insight as to how pleasurable his punishment was to him.

A complaint was on the tip of his tongue when Aizen stopped his sweet torture on one rosy bud. But he was immediately silenced when the other was given the same attention.

It made his heart soar. The knowledge that it was he, Aizen Sosuke, causing Ichimaru Gin to moan the way he was doing.

The thrumming of the blood on the lower part of his anatomy was becoming more and more insistent. This, coming to his attention, made him stop his ministrations.

He released his hold on Gin's wrists. Purposefully, he wedged one knee between the pliant man's legs. He pressed his own erection against Gin's belly, making him aware of how far gone they both were.

He held Gin's face between his hands, looked into his eyes, reveling in the lust and passion most evident. He thumbed the lips that had become swollen with his kisses.

"Gin," he breathed the name raspily. "I'm giving you this chance."

It touched him that he would ask even though he was almost at the edge. "If I said I didn't want this to go on, would you allow me to leave?"

"No. Hell, no."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because…" he racked his brain for an answer. Finding none, he cursed.

"Take me, Aizen," an impassioned voice whispered in his ear.

He groaned.

He spread further Gin's legs to ease his entry. Wrapping them around his waist, he thrust into Gin's hole.

Oh, how tight he was. It felt like he was designed to accommodate him and only him.

He began to move in a slow rhythm, allowing his body to get used to his length. Building, slowly building, stoking the crackling fire, fire of desire and lust consuming them both.

Gin took the liberty of stroking himself in time with Aizen's thrusts into him. Somehow, at the back of his mind, a voice was telling him that it wasn't proper, what he was doing. Who the hell cared about propriety when he was in heaven?

He moaned as Aizen hit that one sweet spot inside him.

"Do you like it? Tell me," Aizen demanded.

"Yes, oh, yes."

What sweet ecstasy, this. Why had he not tried it until now? But then, he knew the answer. He still had her before.

Another thrust sent him rocketing near the edge. He could feel it. He was, no, they were almost there.

Continuing his ministrations, he clutched at Aizen's back urging him to bring them both to fulfillment. He stiffened. With one more thrust, they both shuddered. He could feel Aizen's seed in his whole and his own in his hands.

Aizen slumped and lay spent by Gin's side.

"Sleep. Take your rest. I'll gradually vanquish her from your thoughts," he murmured to the already sleeping form of Gin.

* * *

Whew... I finally finished another chapter. 3 simultaneous uploads. Hallelujah!

Guys, comments and suggestions are and will be very much appreciated.


	8. Bittersweet Reminiscence

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Note: In the anime, Ichimaru and Matsumoto were friends. I didn't follow along that line.

* * *

Bittersweet Reminiscence

* * *

The wind was howling, carrying with it a thousand wailing voices. Snow and hail pounded upon the earth, unrelenting in their torture, freezing all and every surface and being they touch. One lone figure braved this maelstrom whose tracks in the snow are immediately covered.

There was nothing to see except for the vast blanket of white and emaciated trees every now and then.

Occasional snow bunnies that came across this figure seemed to be mocking. "If you truly are a Shinigami, why don't you use your Shunpo to reach your destination? Or are you merely a damned soul pretending to be one?"

But the person chose to ignore the seeming jeers that came from the skittering creatures. If one could see this person now, the word insane would come to one's mind and immediately agree with the creatures' opinion.

After a little more while, a dilapidated shack came to sight. It was the traveler's destination. The long was has finally come to an end.

The person went inside the sorry shack. It was cold, barren. Like the way it was when they first met…

* * *

_A small figure lay curled on the barren floor of the little shack. The howling of the winds is all that can be heard. And the sobs emanating from the almost skeletal body of the young Matsumoto Rangiku. _

_Cold, hunger, despair. Those were all that she was capable of feeling at that moment. She hadn't eaten a single scrap of food since the awful blizzard started days ago, leaving her stranded virtually in the middle of nowhere. _

I want to die completely, _she thought. _Why has death not come to claim me yet?

_A cold draft suddenly struck her small, rugged being. Her dirty orange hair was blown from her face, revealing dirty tear-stained cheeks. The force of the wind must have knocked the door off its frame. She huddled her knees closer to her body to preserve as much heat as she could. _

_Something caught her attention. _What great reiatsu. No normal soul could possess that. Where does it come from?_ She raised her head and got the answer to her question. _

_Shinigami. A Shinigami was standing inside the door. His black robe was covered in snow and was obviously wet. He looked tired, in need of rest. _

"What are you doing here?" _she asked_. "Have you come to kill me?"

_The Shinigami studied her for a moment. Then he spoke. _"No, little one. I didn't come here to end your precious life. You see, I had been walking for quite some time now, looking for shelter, when I came upon this place by chance."

"And you," _he added as if it was an afterthought. _

_He smiled. How she liked his smile. It was real, genuine, warm. Her mouth lifted into a smile of its own accord. How surprising._

"May I rest here with you?" _he asked for permission as though the place belonged solely to her._

_Eagerly, she nodded her head._

_He closed the door and sat beside her. Delicious smells assailed her senses. Smelt like food. She sniffed. Her nose led her to the bag the man was carrying._

_Smiling, he took out his bento and offered it to the starving girl._

_She gladly accepted the offer. Tossing off the cover, she attacked the food with gusto._

"My name's Ichimaru Gin. What's yours?" _he introduced himself._

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku," _she answered between mouthfuls of sushi and riceballs. _

"Well, Rangiku. The blizzard seems to be easing up a bit. Do you have somewhere to go to? Perhaps I could take you there."

_Now that she listened carefully, the wined seemed to have somewhat quieted down. _

_The condition of the weather flew out her mind just as soon as it came._

_The way he said her name; it was like a caress._

_She blushed at her thought. She shouldn't be thinking things like that. It was not as if she was somebody special. Maybe she just hadn't talked to a soul for a long time_

But he said my life is precious_, a part of her insisted._

Of course. He is a Shinigami. A Shinigami's got to do what a Shinigami should do. His job is to protect lives, _a voice answered._

"Ah – I – Uhm… I have nowhere to go, Ichimaru-san."

"Nah. Call me Gin, Rangiku," _he insisted that she call him by his given name_. "Even if you have no place you can call home, you still should go to peopled areas. It is dangerous for a little girl like you to be here all alone.

"I still have a mission to complete. I won't be able to help you find a home but I could take you to the edge of town. That way, you will be far from danger. It's better than letting you go by yourself. Would that be fine with you?"

"Hai," _Rangiku timidly answered._

_Ichimaru stood up. He opened the door to check on the weather._

"The storm has cleared up. Yet there is still no light. We best take this chance. We never know. It might start storming again if we dally here."

_Rangiku stood up and straightened her ragged clothing. Holding the now empty bento box in her hand, she took from the floor the Shinigami's bag, strode to him and said:_

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Ichi –" _she hurried to correct her mistake with a look from him_. "I mean, Gin-san. I'm sorry too. In my hunger I had not paused to think that you must have been famished yourself. I'll carry your stuff. It is the least I could do to thank you."

_Gin simply smiled, amused by the young girl's eagerness and speech. He held out his hand to her in invitation. Shyly, she took the 'proffered hand._

"Ah, I forgot something." _Gin took off his cloak with one hand and draped it over her shoulders. Seeing that it was too long for her, he just laughed_. "It is better than nothing. It's still cold out there."

"But – but – how about you?"

"Nah. Don't mind me. Worry about yourself, Ran-chan."

_Startled, Rangiku abruptly raised her head. He had called her Ran-chan. Heat suffused her face. She was sure that she was as red as a tomato. Fortunately, his attention was not on her but on the white wilderness. _

"Let's go. Ran-chan."

_They travelled long and hard. Along the way, the sun finally came out of hiding and blest the land with its beams, slowly melting the thick snow._

_Exchange of words was rare. Each of them too engrossed in their own thoughts._

_Finally, they reached the outskirts of a town. Letting go of her hand, Gin dropped on one knee, laid his hands on Rangiku's shoulders and said_, "This is where we part, Ran-chan. As I have told you, I have a mission to complete. I must go along. And you, too."

_He took his bag from Rangiku. A small pouch replaced it which he enclosed in her hand. Without having to look at it, she knew that it was full of coins._

"Be safe, Ran-chan. I hope we meet again."

_With those words he turned around and left her to stare at his retreating back._

_Unbeknownst to Gin, they had passed each other by numerous times. Sometimes Rangiku caught glimpses of him from afar. Never once had Gin's look strayed to her._

_She had potential, she knew it. She could become a Shinigami. Mayhap, one day, she would be close enough to him. In her young heart, she nursed the love that bloomed the moment her eyes met his. _

_

* * *

_

Please tell me what you think.

Btw, sorry for the way I write if you're not used to it.

Been reading too much James Patterson. Hahaha...


	9. I'm Watching You

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach characters and related trademarks.

* * *

I'm Watching You

* * *

She just stood there, motionless. Her heart was being pierced by a thousand needles. As much as she wanted, she could shed no tear. The pain she was feeling at that time was too much. Crying would not be enough to ease the leaden weight in her heart.

"Matsumoto!" a shout came from behind her.

Startled, Rangiku turned around. There, standing at the shack's entryway was 6th squad Vice-Captain Abarai Renji. Evident in his face was anger.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I might ask you the same question," Renji spat. "Hitsugaya-taichou told me that you didn't attend to your duties. When we went to your place you weren't there. Some of your squad members noticed you leave. There was still a tiny trace of your reiatsu so I followed it and it led me here.

"Do you really need to punish yourself, Matsumoto? Coming to this place by yourself where you first met, revisiting the past that is best buried. You must be a masochist. Why the hell don't you fix yourself, Matsumoto? He is not coming back!"

Rangiku bowed her head. Silence took over. She didn't realize until now how her behavior affected her comrades and made them worry about her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You should be. Now, let' go before the weather turns any nastier."

She simply nodded her assent.

They went out the shack together. He leading the way, she trailing behind him. He was still bristling with anger towards her. And rightly so.

They walked on in silence. His shouts she could stand but not this.

"Renji."

"What!" he snapped, not breaking the pace of his strides.

She didn't answer. Besides, what could she say?

The rest of the day passed by with nary a word exchanged. How she wished to be in the comforts of her own room.

After a long walk they finally arrived in civilization. Renji went on to the direction of the tenth squad's quarters using Shunpo. He didn't even bother to check if Rangiku was still following him.

The hairs at the back of her neck stood in attention. Someone was watching her. They were already in the vicinity of Seiretei. Apart from herself and Renji, she could see no one else below out on the streets. No one in his right mind would venture out in this weather.

She shook the feeling off. It was most probably her imagination running amok. The result of the combination of fatigue and hunger and cold.

Renji came to a halt in front of the building of the tenth squad's main offices. Rangiku would have careened straight to his back had she not caught herself in time.

Hitsugaya-taichou was there, along with some Captains Ukitake Jyuushiro of the 13th squad and Kyouraku Shinsui of the 8th squad with his ever faithful Vice-Captain Ise Nanao.

"How are you Matsumoto-san? Are you injured or anything? I'll have somebody called from Unohana Retsu's 4th squad for you," Ukitake-taichou was the first to express concern for her.

"What took the two of you so long? Did something happen?" Kyouraku-taichou wiggled his brows meaningfully.

Nanao elbowed her superior discreetly.

"Aw, that hurt, Nana-chan. You only have to say you want to do _it_ and we'll leave," Kyouraku-taichou teased.

Nanao just cleared her throat and straightened her glasses. The only sign of her discomfiture: the reddening of her cheeks.

Rangiku laughed. She turned to look at Hitsugaya. His face was devoid of any emotion when he said, "Hurry up and fix yourself, Matsumoto. There are plenty of paperwork waiting for you." It never entered her mind that her captain was thinking of the week after Gin had left, that time in her office, looking out the window with a sorrowful look before Hitsugaya called to her.

"Arigatou, minna-san. But I'm fine. Really," she said to appease them all.

She had to stop herself from frowning. There it was again. The feeling that someone was watching her.

"Ah, Kuchiki-taichou. What brings you here? You worried about Matsumoto-san too?" Kyouraku-taichou called to the person behind her.

Rangiku almost dropped her jaw in surprise when she saw Kuchiki Byakuya, head of the 6th squad, striding towards their group.

He didn't answer Kyouraku-taichou but "Who said you can slack off during work hours, Abarai?"

"Gomen nasai, taichou. Hitsugaya-taichou here asked me to look for Matsumoto. She just disappeared without a word this morning. I brought her back," Renji said in reply to his superior's question.

"Do not interfere with the lives of people who won't appreciate your interference."

He left.

Just like that.

How rude.

And how characteristic of him.

* * *

Naze, naze. How long will it take for you to get over that bastard?

You neglected your duties, disappeared for most of the day just to revisit the past? You worried your friends for such a stupid reason. More like, for nothing at all.

He walked briskly, his strides sure. His body language screamed the words "Bow to me I am superior."

He kept his face straight. Nobody who knew him would believe it was he if they knew what he was thinking.

Soon, love, soon. I'll make you forget he once became a part of your world.

* * *

Whew... Some updates finally. Please tell me what you think.


	10. Firefly

To my dear readers, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you'll stay with me to the end. Just ten more chapters and we'll be done.

As usual Bleach isn't mine.

Firefly

The night was balmy and warm. The stars were out tonight, no wisp of a cloud mar the beauty of their shining glory. The moon was even shiny, lending its light along with the stars. Rangiku did not want to stay at the confines of her house when it's like this. The heat would make her crazy. Despite the open windows and shutters it would still be unbearable. So she went out for a walk. The place where fireflies dance among the trees is not too far away from her place.

If she chose to use her shunpu she will be there in no time at all. But it will be a waste not to enjoy the night. So she walked nimbly, humming to a tune she picked up from the mortal world. If her memory is not faulty, the band that sang it is called UVERworld. She would have brought back with her to Soul Society that tiny device that could play a thousand songs and videos that Big Booby-san offered to give her if not for laws restricting bringing items from the mortal world.

She sniffed the air and let it fill her lungs. It's tangent with the scent of… something. Hehehe… There's nothing to smell at all, she laughed to herself. It's been quite some time since her sense of humour worked. Glad to know it is still functional.

"Aw!" She suddenly exclaimed. She had tripped her big toe on a protruding stone on the ground and now it's stinging as if telling her that she was an idiot for not being careful. Taking stock of her surroundings Rangiku saw that she was already atop the Valley of Fireflies, as the place was called.

There they are. Cavorting with each other, delightful specks of yellow pulsing light. Hotaru.

She went down being mindful of other nuisances that she might step upon. Peculiarly, there is a mango tree set apart from the other trees where no firefly is about. I think I'll sit under it, she mused. I will be able to watch the fireflies from its branches.

"I'll climb it instead of using shunpu," she said out loud. She read from one of Inoue's self-help books that "victory is sweeter when you worked hard for it" or some other saying that mortals are so fond of. So Rangiku began her ascent up the sturdy bark of the mango tree and then to the more durable branches. She settled at a branch near the top and sat there.

"At last!" she exclaimed. If the fireflies are a sight to behold when one is looking from below it's far more breathtaking on a higher level. How she wished she could share this with somebody, anyone. Her captain certainly won't come here. He'll just scowl at me. That's a given. If she asked Renji to accompany her instead, he'd come with her and then what? It will be awkward.

Her subordinates, perhaps? Her lips twisted in a derisible smile. Those baka will just ruin the _romantic_ atmosphere with their rowdiness. And scare away the fireflies with their noise. That would defeat the purpose of coming here altogether.

Just as another name was about to take shape in her mind, a faint rustling of leaves caught her attention. It was muffled that she nearly did not notice it. Rangiku craned her neck toward the direction the sound came from. It was at the back of tree. So near. Why didn't she feel the presence of the other person earlier? Is it an intruder? Her senses went on high alert. Her hand went to her katana and eased it out its sheath an inch.

"I am not so dangerous that you have to take out your katana in my presence."

Her eyes went round at surprise. It took her a moment to realize that her lower jaw was hanging open. She snapped it shut.

An unexpected persona materialized before her, standing atop a branch, balancing precariously, a mere foot from her.

But… What is he doing here?

"Not a lot of people come here. Most Shinigami don't really appreciate such things as fireflies."

"Kuchiki-taichou?!"

He turned his head towards her and – her eyes just went as wide as Fuji apples – he smiled! It was small but a smile nonetheless.

"I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one who loves to come here to watch fireflies," Rangiku answered with a smile, turning her head slightly to this unexpected company and went back to gazing at the spectacle before them.

"Why do you come here?" Kuchiki-taichou asked out of nowhere.

"They're beautiful."

"Is that all? Or is there another, a much deeper, reason behind your visits here?"

Rangiku turned to find Kuchiki-taichou scrutinizing here.

"I used to come here with him. I came here much more often after he left. It is not to feel his presence but to motivate myself to move on."

"Like finding another romance. Hahaha!" She added.

"I started coming here habitually after my wife died. The fireflies were a huge comfort to me. Afterward when I had accepted her death I continued coming here simply to appreciate the beauty of fireflies."

She was stunned. This must be the longest exchange she's ever had with the stoic captain.

But why would he choose to confide in her? Why not Rukia-san? Perhaps, despite his seeming impassiveness he also wanted – needed – company. No man can exist by himself. One time or another he would need another human presence to interact with.

They sat in silence, each immersed in their own thoughts, neither willing to speak first.

Kuchiki Byakuya's soft "Matsumoto" made her straighten her back in attention. She felt as if he was about to give her an order. It was only Renji who could call her Matsumoto without ordering her around. And a few close friends.

"Would you mind if I call you Rangiku when we are together here? I feel that there is no need for formality during moments like this. It just ruins the atmosphere," he stated unexpectedly.

"Hai. Of course I wouldn't mind at all. And I agree with you," she replied staring at him in deeper wonderment.

"It wouldn't hurt to try calling me by my first name, too," he added.

"Ah… Erm… Uhm… Byakuya-san," she said testily.

He smiled. What gorgeous smile! He should do it more often.

"Yes, Rangiku?" he said in reply, his eyes twinkling.

He wasn't lying when he told her the reason why he came here. Not one word of their conversation was a lie. He was glad that he came tonight. More so that he had struck a conversation with her. From here, Byakuya would start wooing her. Slowly. By befriending her first. Like this. He might send her running with her tail between her legs if her were to pounce immediately. No. That would ruin all the things he had in mind. Courting a woman takes time. And plenty of patience.

She is good at keeping her real thoughts hidden. Byakuya could sense that she was befuddled by his behaviour tonight and so was somewhat wary. But she was loosening up to him. That was a good sign.

"Uhm… You should smile more often. It makes you handsomer," Rangiku suggested, her cheeks pinkening in the soft moonlight.

"Blushing becomes you, Rangiku," he said, his tone teasing. "If you want I'd smile at you until you get tired of seeing me look like a clown."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing you smile," Rangiku reiterated. "It's refreshing to see you in an expression other than the one you wear every day."

"The people here would think it is an imposter trying to fill in my shoes if they see me smile," he predicted gravely. "I'm sure they'd try to cast me out, or worse put me down in shackles."

Hmmm… That's too exaggerated. But you never know… "It wouldn't hurt to try," she cautiously nudged.

Byakuya just shrugged. Another first. I should keep a record of these. She laughed to herself. This is history.

Rangiku looked at the man perched at the other branch. Without knowing why she felt warm just having him around. The wind blew as if it knew something she didn't…

Truth is, I don't know what's going on with the series anymore. Please tell me what you think! Comments are 3.


	11. Winds of Change

Disclaimer: Only my imagination is my own. The rest belongs to the creator of Bleach.

Winds of Change

Last night he was sorely tempted. Oh, so tempted. Her close proximity was enough to make him hard with need. Her sweet, vanilla scent didn't make matters easier. A quick taste was all he wanted. But ultimately he decided against it. He didn't want to antagonize her and make her shy away from him. What he wishes to happen is the exact opposite.

Today is a good day, Byakuya thought to himself as he set out from his home to Seireitei. The air smelled sweet with blossoming jasmines. The wind was cool but gentle. Nature is in favour with him.

"Ohayuou gozaimasu, Kuchiki-taichou" every Shinigami piped as he passed by. As always he merely nodded his head in reply.

"Ohayou, taichou."

Byakuya's steps slowed down as his loud-mouthed vice-captain fell into step with him.

"I'll carry those papers for you," Renji offered gesturing to the thick stack of folders Byakuya was lugging.

He was about to dump them onto Renji's hands when he caught sight of a familiar figure walking on a street just a short distance from where they were standing.

"Rangiku," he called out.

As it was still early in the morning there were plenty of Shinigami milling about either on their way to their squad headquarters or are going home from duty.

Everybody within hearing range paused in surprise. Kuchiki Byakuya calling Matsumoto Rangiku by her given name? That's odd1. Just what is between the captain of the sixth squad and the vice-captain of the tenth squad? Even Renji's mouth was hanging in surprise.

Despite her shock by Byakuya using her first name, Rangiku made herself walk towards him.

All the eyes that were focused on her made her conscious. Before noon everybody in Seireitei would know about this. A scandal could arise just by him calling her Rangiku.

"Hai, taichou. Ohayou," she greeted as she came to stand in front of him. No gozaimasu2. Her mistake. From her peripheral vision she saw that Renji's already wide eyes doubled in size as he looked at her then at Byakuya then back again.

"Perfect timing. I want you to give these to Hitsugaya-san. I was meaning to drop by later but since you're here…"

The listening Shinigami had another dose of surprise. He was speaking not in an authoritative tone but I a softer one.

"Hai, I will give to the captain all these."

Rangiku could not help herself. She smiled? Their encounter last name came to the forefront of her mind.

To everybody's ultimate surprise, Kuchiki Byakuya smiled. It was small and was gone in a split second but it was still a smile.

Upon facing Abarai Renji his face was back to its usual stony state. "Let's go," he commanded. "We have a lot of things waiting for us."

He walked away first. Renji dawdled and gave Rangiku a scorching look after finally walking away. It said: "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Once the two were out of sight she turned around to proceed to her original destination. There were still some men who lingered. "Minna, ohayou! Let's do our best today, too!"

They all walked away.

"Toushirou-kun! Here are the papers from Kuchiki-taichou!" Rangiku called out cheerfully as she entered her superior's office.

Toushirou's brooding face greeted her. "It's early morning and you're already loud," he complained. "And it's Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Aw…"

Rangiklu went forward to place the folders on the table. She started sorting the things piled in front of her captain.

Although her was immersed in his mountain of paperworks she saw that he glanced at her with an odd expression every so often.

She sighed. She knew what that look meant. At least she has a hunch. He's heard of it, too, she thought.

After a day of receiving weird looks and seeing people whisper and point at her, she can now rest. Rangiku worked faithfully at the office to avoid staying there doing overtime.

"I'll be leaving now, Hitsugaya-taichou," Rangiku announced as she stacked the last heap of paperworks together.

"Matte, Matsumoto," Toushirou called out as she was going through the door. He was holding out an envelope.

"What is this, taichou?"

"I don't know," Hitsugaya answered blandly. "It's addressed to you. I was only asked to deliver it."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Rangiku bowed and left.

The comforting sight of her quarters was before her when she decided to take out the envelope she put in her kimono sleeve earlier.

Her hand stopped in midmotion. She was suddenly afraid to open the envelope. Her mind was going to different directions at once.

On the flap of the envelope was the Kuchiki seal.

So sorry for the delay, guys! Uni just got a little harder! Don't forget to comment. :D


	12. Moon on the Water

Disclaimer: All Bleach trademarks belong to the creator. Whoever he is.

Moon on the Water

The sound of the flowing water from the fountain calmed her turbulent soul. Rangiku was wondering what she was doing in the garden of the Kuchiki estate, surrounded by sweet, colourful flowers bathed in the soft yellow light of the lamps scattered along garden paths and corners.

She could have refused the invitation she received earlier. Why did she accept? Is it because she can't refuse Kuchiki Byakuya because he is a captain, a superior? Or is it because, unconsciously, she did not want to be alone even if it is just for one night? Perhaps a part of her wants to be with him for a little time.

"Rangiku," a soft, baritone voice tenderly called her name.

"Taichou," she replied automatically.

For a split second Byakuya's eyes narrowed into snake-like slits. "Drop the formalities, Rangiku. We are not on duty."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, eyes downcast. "It was a reflex."

"I'd like for you to remember it."

The hard edge that Byakuya spoke with a while ago was gone from his voice.

Instead of raising her eyes to him, Rangiku looked away, turning her back him, to admire the surrounding scenery. What a pretty garden, she thought. It would be nice to have something like this to look at every day, in the morning when the greens and splash of colours will be rained by the sun's radiant rays.

Byakuya closed in on the little space between them. With utmost care he wrapped his arms around her small waist and rested his chin upon her head.

No words passed their lips. Silence reigned. Their breaths mingled. The beginning melodies of a flute sifted through the fissures of stillness.

The beating of their hearts held their conversation for them. There was no need for them to speak. They understood each other, knew the feelings that each wanted to convey.

"Byakuya-sama, I…" Rangiku started. "I cannot respond to your feelings now. Please give me time to sort out what I feel."

"You don't have to return them now," Byakuya assured. "I only want you to know and remember I love you."

Byakuya turned Rangiku around to face him. Without preamble he dipped his head to claim her slightly parted lips, as if they've been waiting for this moment to happen. He held her body closer to him still, taking care not to crush her. His hands were gentle on her back but firm, not giving her a chance to escape or resist.

He has been aching for her since he saw her admiring the garden, a smile playing on her lips. What he has been wanting to do he was now doing. His heart was glad, feeling relief when she started kissing him back meekly.

His lips became more assertive, his tongue began to delve into her mouth. His hands from her back roamed down to her hips, and becoming bolder, cupper one cheek of her back, pressing her to his throbbing hardness.

Rangiku could feel his obvious maleness nestled against her thigh. She moaned at the heat coming from his body. So long, it's been so very long since she last experienced being held and caressed.

Byakuya extricated himself from the kiss and drew a breath of hair, trying to calm his surging need. Rangiku was flushed and breathing as heavily as he was. Refusing to meet his eyes due to embarrassment, she stared fixedly at his chest, clutching his kimono's lapels, feeling strangely disappointed that he stopped.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Dinner comes before dessert."

Rangiku looked up, startled. "What dinner?" she asked, curious at the evident merriment in his eyes. Then it dawned on her. She was invited here for dinner. And for something else, a naughty voice in her head maliciously added.

From her peripheral vision she saw servants carrying trays of food and bottles of sake enter the garden. They passed by her and Byakuya with nary a word, setting the food and drinks at the table, leaving as they had come.

Byakuya took her hand in his and led her to a table overlooking a pond of koi whose source of water is the fountain sitting in the middle of blooming red flowers.

The landscaping allowed the water to form a square where a rounded island is suspended in the middle of its torrents. The table was situated at the lower left edge, having a view of the alighted house.

"What is the purpose of that little island?" Rangiku asked.

"When I took over the family I had that added. It is where I sit when I'm troubled to calm myself or simply to while away the time."

She was going to ask him another question when he stilled her with "Let's eat, Rangiku. It is bad manners to waste good food and good company."

She smiled at him meekly and started to eat.

* * *

"Did you like the foods?" asked Byakuya after they had eaten.

"Yes, they were delicious," replied a very satisfied Rangiku with a smile.

They had different kinds of sushi, maki, noodles, and tenderly cooked nmeats that easily melt in one's mouth. Everything was delectable.

But that is to be expected. Nothing but the best for the Kuchiki.

* * *

"When I lie like this outdoors and reach a hand to the heavens, I feel like I could really touch the stars and pluck them out at will," started Rangiku.

After dinner and one bottle of sake, Byakuya invited Rangiku to his little island of solitude. They're lying side by side now, just looking at the heavens, their thoughts their own.

Byakuya slightly turned his head to his left to see Rangiku's expression. He, too, held out his hand to the sky. "We don't have to look up the heavens to find and hold a star."

He inched closer to her, planted his elbow on the grass, and rested his head on his hand. "Sometimes we're too awed by something unreachable we fail to notice that there's a greater treasure right by our side."

"That's true for some but not for all."

He circled her waist with his freed, started raining kisses over her face. He couldn't resist, hold back. He doesn't have to have her now, I merely want to taste her lips again, he rationalized to himself. If she wants me to stop then I will.

She was enjoying his little kisses. Way too much. They're opening her box of passion that she has kept lidded for too long a time. It gave her the same feeling she'd had when she was about to receive her first kiss. Giddy. Expectant.

She closed her eyes as he started nibbling her lips. It was an electrifying feeling, experience. But it's too early for us to do this, a more logical side of her protested.

Rangiku put her hands between them on his chest. Slowly, gently she pushed him from her.

She looked into his eyes carefully.

There was nothing there to say that he was frustrated that he can't have what he wants yet. There's only love, patience and respect.

What she saw in his eyes floored her. A warm sensation flooded her chest. She just might learn to love him very soon.

She smiled and framed his face with her hands.

"Thank you."

Byakuya didn't say a word, didn't ask what the "thank you" was for. He only embraced her tight, hoping that she would understand the feelings he wanted to impart.

They lie in each others' embrace, allowing the air to caress their skin, cloaked in the scent of flowers, their sole other companion the silent moon on the water.

* * *

To compensate for my lack of updates for many months I'm posting with this another chapter. Tell me what you guys think of the story so far.

I already planned the outlines of the remaining chapters. Please be with me 'til the end and in other fanfics. :)


	13. SerenityStorm

I'm sick of writing disclaimers. So... In the remaining chapters I won't bother with them.

Serenity/Storm

Rangiku woke up the with buttered rays of the sun warm on her face. Her eyes fluttered open to greet the morning dawn. She felt strangely calm. The anxiety she had been feeling for a number of months she could no longer detect on her chest. She smiled, contented, the night before playing itself on her reverie.

She turned to her side feeling the empty dented space beside her on the mattress laid out on the floor. Last night she had fallen asleep under the stars and only stirred a little when Byakuya brought her to his room. She didn't even feel exposed or threatened when he unclothed her and dressed her in a sleeping, and much more comfortable, kimono.

Byakuya rose not long ago, that much she can surmised. The space in which he had slept in, his heat and scent still lingered.

She smiled and closed her eyes, letting the warmth seep in to her palm and into her body.

The door opened. The scent of hot and mouth-watering food and the familiar aroma of tea greeted her olfactory senses. Along with it was a different smell. Man.

She opened her eyes and her eyes were greeted with the sight of Byakuya as neat as he always is, his hair still glistening wet from bath.

"Ohayou, anata*," Byakuya greeted, bestowing her with a smile she knew he wouldn't give to just anyone, propping the tray he was carrying on her lap.

"Eat up. You must be hungry," he urged. "No need to worry finishing your meal. I talked to Hitsugaya-san to allow you to take the day off. He was reluctant but he gave his assent in the end. But only for half a day."

"Oh, no! I forgot abbout work!" Rangiku exclaimed, shocked at her negligence of duties.

"You must have been tired from eating too much last night," Byakuya fibbed, poker-faced, eyes twinkling.

Rangiku stuck out her tongue, not knowing whether to laugh or frown, instead she started attacking the food.

To wake up like this each morning, life would be bliss, she thought to herself.

Byakuya's sleep last night was undisturbed. He closed his eyes with no frustrations to trouble him. He lied by her side, feeling content, serene. And when he opened his eyes this morning, even he himself was surprised at the smile that alighted on his face when he saw her sleeping form.

Watching her now he wished nothing and nobody would ever hamper their road to happiness.

* * *

He was bored. There. He finally admitted it to himself. Gin had been restless, doing almost nothing but to wait for the completion of their preparations.

Boredom leads to idleness. And idleness would give way to thoughts unwanted, thoughts he would rather lock and seal in a chest, throw it into the depths of an ocean so they'll never come out and bother him again.

The sole activity he consoled himself with, that has the ability to engage him was watching the Arrancars make fools out of themselves to get closer to Aizen, to gain their lord's favor.

That is what he is doing right now. The cameras hidden in every crevice and corner of the palace prove to be useful in entertainment.

A big screen of images of various rooms and people is set before him. His mouth twitched into a sly smile when he spied a view so rare that would make anyone jump with woozy joy.

Ulqiuorra and Grimmjow banging each other. What a sight. For all their nastiness toward each other they obviously cannot deny themselves from the carnal pleasures only the other could offer and provide.

His smirking lips dropped into a thin line, his eyes opened into narrow slits. An image captured his attention that upset him, making his hackles rise and lose his appetitie in watching a diverting seen folding out before him.

It was Aizen staring up at a camera in his throne room, his mouth twisted into a knowing smile, irritating him, getting into his nerves.

Just when I was starting to enjoy watching the two kids get into an acrobatic position, he complained inwardly, curing Aizen and his all-knowing smile.

"Fuck you!" he cursed out loud, no longer able to contain his irritation and disappointment over having his act of voyeurism delectation interrupted.

He stood up in all haste, toppling the chair he was sitting in, grabbed his katana, turned around, only to halt in his step.

Aizen stood before him, blocking his only exit, still wearing the smile he had on moments ago.

How he wanted to wipe it off. Doing that would give him a lot of grievances. Number one would be Touzen.

Gin straightened himself and reverted back to his stoic state thinking, I will not lose to this bastard.

"Aizen-kun, that was fast, eh. Oshiete, how you did it, ne."

"Why don't you and I do something far more interesting, something like, say... The one you were watching on that screen," Aizen baited.

"Nah. Thank you but I'm not interested," he replied with all calmness.

"I'd rather play with others, so... Jaa ne!"

With that he left Aizen bristling in the surveillance room, bristling with anger at his easy dismissal.

* * *

"Oi, Ran-" the next two syllables got stuck somewhere in Abarai Renji's vocal chords. Instead what came out was a choked sound caught in betwwen surprise and amusement.

What drew out that response from him was the sight of Rangiku and Byakuya walking together. They were not talking. They weren't even holding hands and there was no skin contact between them. But one would see that there was something going on. Their auras were just different. More bright.

Everywhere the reaction is the smae. Only in places that can be counted by the fingers was the reaction nil, meaning no reaction at all.

So he finally made his move. Renji had observed that his captain would stare fixedly with the intensity of a blue flame at Rangiku when he thought no one is looking at him or would take notice.

He was happy for them. This is only the beginning of a change in their lives but he can foresee a happy ending to their courtship.

They will survive the war.

They will win.

They will erase those who seek the destruction of their worlds.

They will destroy those who threaten the happiness of living beings and souls.

When the day they defeat their enemis comes, everybody will finally live on with smiles and laughter.

* * *

I'm changing the pairing from GinxRangiku to ByakuyaxRangiku. Over the course of this story I fell in love with the idea of Byakuya and Rangiku ending up together.


	14. Preparations Complete

Preparations Complete

Summary: Ichigo's town is no longer on the map. The Triumvirate and the Arrancars are ready for world domination. Aizen makes his own last preparation

All is silent. Not a wisp of breath disturbs the absolute quiet. Nobody dares to say it out loud but all of them share the same thought. What they have been aiming for is at hand. Soon enough the world will be theirs and those who dare block their path will be eliminated.

The mammoth stone doors to the expansive hall open. The figures they have come to respect, to admire, to extol, and even to love stride with the carriages of rulers, men who are used to having their words followed to the letter, to the head of the table where they are all seated.

"The new age is dawning upon us. Soon all that we have laboured for for many months will be in our hands, a few of our comrades had vanished from the lifestream to defend our purpose. It is our duty, the ones left behind; to avenge them and make sure they did not die for nothing, that their deaths were not in vain."

No one breathed a word while Aizen is talking. Even now not one of those seated at the table dared to say anything.

"And now for our strategy…"

Excitement. Apprehension. The air was rife with those scents mixed in with fear of death. The plans that will determine their fates start taking form on the table.

That certainly took a lot of time, Gin muses as he walks the white-washed corridors of the palace from the meeting hall to his chambers.

The long wait is coming to an end. The day that will decide their coming days, or the lack of them, is standing at their doorstep, waiting for the right moment to knock on their door.

* * *

He stands still as he took stock of his surroundings. Without realizing it he had arrived in his room, the usual view of barren sand from its only window greeting his forlorn eyes.

Overcome with fatigue, he throws himself spread-eagled upon his bed, the mattress sighing in welcome to embrace his form.

Soon they will see each other again, and all the questions they left unanswered would receive their response. With a long drawn breath and a pitiful gust of air, his consciousness slumps into slumber.

* * *

Gin came awake with an odd sensation at the back of his neck, like a touch of a feather, but unpleasant. His hair is being stirred by a heavy, shallow breathing and he feels as if there is a weight over his body akin to that of another man's. He attempts to lean on his bed but is stopped by an unknown force. He moaned in apprehension.

A familiar laugh. One so full of evil and malice that all his senses go on alert at the first vibration. Gin made a move to reach for his sword that he keeps at his bedside within his arm's reach. Only to have alarms go off all over his body upon realizing that the reason his movements are strained is because of shackles. His wrists are tied to is bed posts with steel accoutrements designed only to be unlocked by its user, in this case, Gin's captor, Aizen.

"Fuck you!" Gin snarls upon seeing the vile smirk on Aizen's profile which can only mean he has plans for him, and will brook no disobedience.

"Is this the way you should be treating your subordinates, Aizen-kun?" Gin asks, his fox mask back it its place with a challenging smile.

"Only those that I have extreme interest in," Aizen replies. "You provide me with more amusement than my loyal Arrancars do. It is your very defiance that makes you a much more delicious meal."

"And I'm going to devour you whole-"

Aizen's eyes glittered with merriment.

Gin breaks into a cold sweat.

"-Tonight."

A strong force akin to a blast of air pushes Gin and pins his back to the wall. Out of nowhere leather straps materialize and complete his capture.

"You're not going anywhere, Gin. Not until I'm done with you," Aizen states maliciously, eyes full of nowhere-near-good intentions.

"What are you doing?" Gin demands.

"I think you already know the answer to that, my dear subordinate," Aizen laughingly replies.

Gin grits his teeth and scrunches his eyes hard as he feels Aizen's hot breath upon the side of his neck. This is what he fears the most that would happen again.

Having him do all those loathsome things to him again… why can't he go play with Tousen or Grimmjow or Ulquiorra or whoever.

But no. He's his favourite plaything. Fucking rotten luck.

He wills himself numb as Aizen starts preparing him for penetration.

The fingers scissoring in and out of his hole are as detestable as the man moving them. And despite his resolute efforts to remain a stone he could not. Not when the very digits he hates are stroking his most sensitive spot and are giving him pleasure.

Aizen pulls out his fingers and shows them to Gin, all wet and sticky with natural lubricating substance from his insides.

"You can deny it all you want but your body is certainly enjoying this with abandon honesty."

And in one swift move, he impaled Gin with his spear.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long!


End file.
